Por Você
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Sinopse completa no Capítulo - Bella tinha um grande sonho. O de ser mãe. Quando passou dos 30 começou a ficar com medo de que nunca realizaria esse u relógio biológico começou a apitar e aos 32 fez uma inseminação artificial. Sua filha Alice, veio para alegrar a vida da mãe que nunca se sentiu tão completa e feliz...


**Sinopse Completa :**

Bella tinha um grande sonho.

O de ser mãe.

Quando passou dos 30 começou a ficar com medo de que nunca realizaria esse sonho.

Seu relógio biológico começou a apitar e aos 32 fez uma inseminação artificial.

Sua filha Alice, veio para alegrar a vida da mãe que nunca se sentiu tão completa e feliz.

Não tinha um marido nem ninguém, mas tinha tudo que mais importava ali naquele pequeno ser humano que carregou por nove meses.

Depois de quatro anos seu mundo desaba quando sua filha é diagnosticada com câncer.

E o único jeito de salva-la é encontrar seu pai.

Mas como ela poderá encontrar alguém que ela nunca viu?

Ela vai ser capaz de fazer tudo para salvar sua vida?

O mundo é menor do que se imagina e Bella encontrará a salvação para sua filha, sem saber o que achou.

Será tarde de mais para salvar Alice?

Dedicada a todas as mamães que tem aqui!

* * *

— Alice olha quem está aqui — a mãe disse para a filha puxando a cortina e mostrando o casal de amigos.  
O homem era alto e musculoso, tinha cabelos crespos e olhos castanhos, ostentava um sorriso lindo que deixava suas covinhas a mostra. Sua mão estava entrelaçada a de uma mulher loira e alta, com longos cabelos loiros, magra e incríveis olhos azuis. Ambos pareciam modelos.  
— Tio Emm — a menininha disse o mais animada que conseguia.  
—Oi meu amor — o grandão disse se abaixando e beijando sua testa — Olha o que o titio trouxe — ele falou e mostrou o urso de pelúcia dela que Bella havia esquecido em seu carro da ultima vez. Era um urso de pelúcia branco, que usava óculos e uma camisetinha preta, bem fofinho, foi o primeiro presente que a menina havia ganhado.  
— Senhor Poppy — ela disse abraçando o urso com força em seu pequeno peito — Ai — falou gemendo de dor já que havia mexido a mão que estava ligada a intravenosa.

— Não se mexa baby — disse a mãe para a filha que assentiu sorrindo para o ursinho.

Alice Swan era uma linda garota.

Ela tinha apenas quatro anos e já era uma pequena guerreira.  
Ela era um pouco grande para sua idade, mas por causa da doença se tornou mais fraca.  
Ela havia sido diagnosticada com Leucemia Linfoide Aguda, uma doença que afeta 85% de crianças de dois a cinco anos a quase cinco meses atrás.

E desde então o mundo de sua mãe Isabella Marie Swan ruiu.  
Bella como gostava de ser chamada, tinha apenas um sonho em sua vida.  
O de ser mãe.  
Desde sempre ela amava brincar de boneca, dar de mamar nela, vesti-las, trocar a fralda.  
Amava aquelas coisas de plástico como se realmente tivesse saído dela.  
E mesmo depois que cresceu ela ainda às vezes brincava com elas.  
Seu maior sonho sempre foi o de ser mãe.  
Mas para isso sabia que precisaria de um parceiro.  
Um homem. Um marido. Um pai.  
Com quatorze anos conheceu Mike Newton ele foi seu primeiro amor de adolescente. Com ele trocou seu primeiro beijo e declarações apaixonadas, fazendo juras de amor eterno.  
E com ele teve sua primeira decepção amorosa quando ele se mudou para o outro lado do mundo sem dizer nada a ela.  
Depois disso veio alguns garotos, mas nada realmente importante. Até que no colegial ela conheceu Seth eles namoraram por incríveis três anos e perderam a virgindade juntos, mas eles perceberam que eram mais amigos que namorados e terminaram sem nenhum problema.

Na faculdade Bella conheceu mais homens, mas nunca chegou realmente a toca-la de uma forma que a fizesse pensar.  
É esse.  
Se formou em inglês e arrumou um emprego de revisora de textos em jornais.  
Sempre viveu a procura de um homem, que finalmente seria sua cara metade, mas nunca o encontrava.

Não entendia qual era o problema afinal.  
Ela não era feia.

Podia não ser uma rainha da beleza, mas também não era de se jogar fora.  
Era baixa, mas tinha bons par de seios, um quadril bonito e cintura fina. Seu rosto era em formato de coração , tinha olhos cor de chocolate, a pele branca e cabelos castanhos que batiam quase em seu quadril.  
Ou melhor.  
Tinha.  
Ela os havia cortado.  
Por sua filha claro.

Quando Bella fez trinta anos se deu conta que nunca encontraria ninguém e estava destinada a ter uma vida só. Talvez ela estivesse sendo dramática, mas ela não queria ficar velha de mais para ter filhos, queria ter um logo.

Então depois de pensar muito tomou uma decisão.

Seu relógio biológico estava apitando.  
Ela podia não ter um marido, mas teria um filho.  
Primeiro pensou em adoção, mas logo descartou a ideia. Queria ter uma gravidez completa, passar por todos os momentos.  
Rosalie era sua amiga desde... sempre elas cresceram juntas e foram para faculdade juntas.  
Logo no primeiro semestre Rose que cursava engenharia conheceu Emmett um veterano no trote foi amor a primeira vista se você acredita nisso.  
Bella os inveja por nunca ter tido nada assim.  
Mas estava decida a realizar seu sonho.  
Então pesquisou e decidiu que teria um filho através de um doador de esperma.  
Faria uma inseminação artificial.  
Seus pais e amigos acharam loucura, mas Bella estava decida tanto que só contou para eles depois que leu no exame que estava grávida.  
Rose e Emmett souberam antes tentaram faze-la mudar de ideia, mas vendo o quão decidida ela estava apoiaram a amiga e se alto declararam tios do bebe.  
Bella gastou toda sua economia para fazer a inseminação.  
Mas valeu a pena cada centavo quando ela sentiu o primeiro chute do bebe em sua barriga ou ouviu seu choro depois do parto.  
Assim que teve sua menina nos braços pela primeira vez ela mal conseguia ver seu rosto de tanto que chorava.  
Era emoção de mais.  
Podia não ter conseguido o pai para seu bebê.  
Mas pelo menos havia conseguido realizar seu maior sonho, o de ser mãe.  
Alice era a alegria de Isabella que passou viver apenas pela menina não querendo perder um detalhe, os avós assim que viram a se apaixonaram.  
Alice deu alegria e felicidade a eles.  
Ela era esperta, forte inteligente, brincalhona, nem parecia que tinha a idade que tinha com três anos ela já falava tudo corretamente sem trocar o r por L, a não ser quando estava manhosa e maioria das vezes corrigia quando outra criança de sua idade falava algo errado.

Até que Bella começou a perceber umas manchas roxas surgindo no corpo de sua filha e percebendo que ela ficava doente muito rápido, preocupada procurou um médico e seu mundo caiu quando descobriu que sua pequena princesa tinha câncer.

Câncer.

Ela havia começado a quimioterapia tinha mais de um mês já, seus cabelos eram parecidos com os da mãe, mas eles caíram pouco depois do tratamento da quimioterapia. A filha amava seus cabelos e ficou muito triste quando percebeu que não os tinha mais, Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de cortar os seus próprios em estilo Chanel e mandar fazer uma peruca para a filha.

A menina chorou quando viu que sua mãe tinha feito por ela e usava a peruca sempre que podia.

— Bella você está bem? — uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos e ela olhou para sua amiga, Alice conversava com Emmett e o senhor Poppy.  
— Sim — Bella disse apenas.

Rose suspirou a abraçando sabendo que ela mentia.  
— Obrigada por estarem aqui de novo — ela disse, seus amigos sempre estavam ao lado dela a apoiando.

— Sempre que precisar — falou.

— Bella será que posso conversar com você? — uma voz chamou sua atenção e ela se virou vendo o Dr. Carlisle Cullen que cuidava de sua filha.  
Ele era um dos melhores médicos oncologista e sua especialidade ainda era a infantil, Bella percebeu que ele era um anjo colocado na vida para sua filha, sempre a tratava com cuidado e preocupado, aturando as preocupações de Bella.

Ela tinha sorte de seu plano de saúde ser bom e está cobrindo os gastos com o tratamento da filha. Mas ela ainda tinha que comprar os remédios de Alice e alguns exames que o plano não cobria.

O que levou praticamente todo o dinheiro que guardava na poupança da filha desde quando ela nasceu para quem sabe ela quisesse fazer uma faculdade.

 _Será que sua filha chegaria a um dia fazer isso_?, afastou esse pensamento rapidamente.

— Claro — Bella disse — Já volto meu amor — disse dando um beijinho na cabeça da filha que assentiu.  
— Srta. Hale você pode nos acompanhar também? — ele disse serio.

Bella se sentiu tensa.  
Seja o que for não era uma noticia boa.  
Eles saíram e foram para o consultório de Carlisle que não era muito longe dali.

Rose andava de braços dado com a amiga, percebendo o quanto ela estava pálida e suas mãos geladas.  
— O que aconteceu Carlisle? Alice está bem? Diga de uma vez, por favor — Bella pediu chorando Rosalie, acariciou sua tentando acalma-la.

Carlisle suspirou não queria realmente dar aquela noticia.

Ele sentia um carinho especial por Alice, a menina era tão nova e já uma pequena guerreira, mesmo assim, ela sempre estava sorrindo e alegrando todos ao seu redor.  
Ele engoliu em seco.  
— Sinto muito Bella, mas Alice não está mais respondendo ao tratamento quimioterápico — ele disse de uma vez.  
A frase rodou na cabeça de Bella repetidas vezes.

Ela sentiu seu corpo gelado, seu coração se apertar.  
— O... que isso quer dizer? — Ela conseguiu falar com o olhar perdido — ela...ela vai morrer — disse sem saber se era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação.

Não isso não podia acontecer.  
Alice era sua vida.

Não sabia o que faria sem ela.  
Não. Não. Não.  
— As chances dela aumentaram — ele falou sinceramente — A única chance de sua filha se salvar agora é se ela conseguir um doador de medula óssea.

Bella não ouviu direito o que ele disse.  
A chance dela aumentou.  
Sua filha podia morrer.  
A qualquer momento  
As lagrimas escorreram livremente pelo rosto de Bella que se sentiu cada vez mais sendo sugada por um buraco negro e não tinha como sair dali.

Rose a abraçou tentando consola-la, mas sabia que não conseguiria.

Não há dor maior para uma mãe, do que perder um filho.

Bella não tinha perdido sua filha ainda, mas só de saber que o risco havia aumentado seu sofrimento era ainda maior.  
Só Alice poderia dar o conforto e a consolação que Bella tanto queria naquele momento.  
— Você quer fazer um exame para ver se é compatível com ela? — ele perguntou.  
— É claro — Bella disse quase gritando.

Enxergando uma luz no final do túnel.

Era isso ela ia ser compatível.

Ia salvar sua filha.  
Ela iria para faculdade.

Ela cresceria, se tornaria uma mulher linda.

Se apaixonaria, se casaria teria filhos.

Sua filha seria feliz.

Tentou se apegar a isso.

— Eu posso fazer também? — Rose perguntou.  
— Claro quantas mais pessoas melhor, cada minuto que passa pode ser o ultimo — ele disse com cuidado— Bella se tiver mais conhecidos, chame-os para fazer também.  
Ela assentiu.  
— Podemos fazer o exame agora? — perguntou ansiosa.  
— Claro, vou pedir o resultado com urgência e ele deve sair amanhã, mesmo. Vou pedir para a enfermeira acompanha-las.  
Cada minuto pode ser o último.  
Cada minuto pode ser o último.  
Não.  
Sua filha não iria morrer.  
Custe o que custasse.

Bella faria de tudo para salvar sua filha.

...

— Calma, amor, você vai ficar bem — Bella sussurrou, querendo acreditar nessas palavras, enquanto segurava a cabeça de sua filha que vomitava no vaso, efeito da quimioterapia.

— Eu sei, mamãe — a menininha disse fracamente, piscando seus olhos verdes cansados.

Era noite já, quando terminou a sessão de quimioterapia da filha, ela voltaram para o apartamento de Bella. Era um apartamento bem simples, uma cozinha americana com a sala, um banheiro e dois quartos pequenos.

Pequeno, mas bem confortável e arrumado.

— Melhorou? — ela perguntou massageando as costas da filha suavemente.

— Aham — Alice disse soltando um bocejo — _Quelo_ dormir — falou manhosa.

A mãe se levantou com ela nos braços, deu descarga no vaso e escovou os dentes da filha levando-a já adormecida para seu quarto.

— Eu te amo, meu amor. Você vai ficar bem — ela prometeu cobrindo a filha e dando um beijo em sua testa, sua voz era chorosa.

— Eu também te amo, mamãe — Alice disse abraçando o senhor Poppy e se virando na cama.

Bella saiu do quarto.

O que faria?

Seu mundo era Alice.

Sua filha, ela era sua luz, sua vida, por ela era faria tudo. E toda vez que via o sorriso no rosto da filha e olhava em seus olhos ela tinha certeza que havia feito à coisa certa ao tê-la. Mas tudo desmoronou quando sua pequena princesa foi diagnosticada com um câncer quando ainda era tão nova e não entendia quase nada da vida. Bella não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Sua filha era tão nova e já tinha uma batalha tão grande pela frente.

Alice era sua força se não fosse à menina que mesmo sofrendo nunca parava de sorrir, Bella já teria caído, mas sua filha nunca deixava isso acontecer.

Bella limpou seu nariz, olhando para a pilha de papeis que tinha em sua mesa.

Tudo trabalho acumulado.

Ela não podia perder aquele emprego.

Suspirando preparou um café forte, se obrigando a trabalhar.

Passou a noite em claro revisando papeis e chorando.

Fé era isso que ela precisava, ali no sofá ela rezou pedindo a Deus que tudo desse certo que ela fosse compatível e que sua filha se curasse.

— Por favor, Deus, por favor. Não leve minha filha de mim — suplicou baixinho enquanto chorava.

 _Dia seguinte..._

— Então eu sou compatível? — Bella perguntou sentindo a mão de Rose apertar a sua suavemente, enquanto elas encaravam Carlisle que olhava as folhas de exame.

— Sinto muito, mas não — o médico respondeu.

Bella chorou sentindo seu coração se apertar.

— Eu sou? Ou Emmett? — Rose perguntou também chorosa.

— Não, vocês também não são — o médico disse suspirando.

— E agora?

— Bella, ainda falta o resultado dos seus pais, então não perca as esperanças — o médico disse. Eles haviam ido de manhã cedo fazer o exame para ver se eram compatíveis.

Seus pais eram Charlie e Renée Swan, eles moravam na cidade vizinha e ajudavam a filha o máximo que podia, ainda mais com todos os problemas que estava passando, nos últimos meses. Sua mãe era professora aposentada que estava dando aulas de reforço e seu pai era um ex-delegado também que havia se aposentado. Eles viajavam muito agora aproveitando a vida, mas diminuíram depois de tudo que havia acontecido na vida da neta.

— Mas se eles não forem também?

— Há uma grande chance do pai da criança ou alguém por parte paterna ser compatível. Os níveis de célula cancerígenas em Alice estão aumentando e seu sangue não está sendo coagulado. Se não encontrarmos um doador logo eu receio que ela não vai ter mais que um mês de vida.

— NÃO — Bella gritou atordoada.

Depois daquilo tudo pareceu passar como um borrão.

 _Um dia depois..._

Bella passou a mão em seu rosto limpando mais uma lágrima que escorria, enquanto via sua filha dormir tranquilamente na cama, ao seu lado.

O resultado dos exames de seus pais deram que eles também não eram compatíveis e Bella se sentia perdida sem saber o que fazer agora.

Respirou fundo tentando controlar seu nervosismo, Alice dormia tão tranquilamente na cama, Bella amava ver sua filha assim, porque era nesse momento que ela mais parecia uma criança normal, onde a mãe podia sonhar um futuro bom para sua filha, como qualquer pai fazia com seus filhos.

Carlisle havia reforçado de novo que havia uma probabilidade enorme da sua filha ter algum doador por parte de pai e uma ideia não parava de fervilhar na cabeça de Bella.

Ela faria tudo por sua filha.

Inclusive colocar em prática a ideia que havia surgido em sua mente.

...

Bella acordou cedo, no dia seguinte e pulou da cama quando não encontrou sua filha ao seu lado. Ela havia dormido junto com ela no seu quarto, na pequena cama de solteiro, deixando seu quarto para seus pais dormirem, eles estavam ali desde de quando Bella havia ligado pedindo para eles virem fazer o exame.

— Alice— Bella a chamou saindo no quarto, respirando aliviada ao ver a menina no sofá assistindo desenho — Você está bem querida? — ela perguntou beijando sua testa careca.

— Sim mamãe — a menina disse rolando seus lindos olhos verdes, Bella a imitou, rindo um pouco.

Como sua filha de quatro anos fazia essas coisas? Ela nunca entenderia.

Bella olhou no calendário, faltava apenas três semanas para sua filha fazer cinco anos.

Três semanas.

Será que ela resistiria até lá?

Bella só tinha certeza de uma coisa, ela faria de tudo para salvar sua filha.

Decidida Bella pegou o telefone e ligou para o número que informava na lista telefônica e marcou um encontro com um famoso detetive chamado Jacob Black.

Bella chegou quinze minutos mais cedo da onde havia marcado seu encontro com Jacob Black, como nenhum deles nunca haviam se visto Bella descreveu a roupa que estaria, uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa vermelha, um cachecol preto, uma bota de cano curto e uma blusa grossa de frio.

O dia lá fora estava nublado e parecia que logo choveria.

Bella chegou à cafeteria que haviam marcado um encontro e sentou-se em uma mesa vaga, a garçonete foi atendê-la, mas Bella disse que estava esperando uma pessoa chegar.

— Isabella Swan? — um homem alto, forte, vestido com um terno e uma maleta parou na frente de Bella sem ela nem perceber. Tinha traços indígenas e era bronzeado.

— Sim, Jacob Black? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — ele falou sentando se a mesa com ela.

A garçonete voltando, eles pediram uma bebida quente.

— Então, senhorita Swan, como posso te ajudar? — ele perguntou a observando atentamente, conteu um sorriso já sabendo como cobrar dela seu pagamento.

Apesar de seu cabelo ser mais curto do que ele gostava nas mulheres, a achou muito atraente.

— Eu quero saber quem é o pai da minha filha — Bella disse diretamente.

Jacob se assustou.

— Como você não sabe quem é? — ele perguntou curioso. Havia pensado que era seria mais uma mulher querendo saber se seu marido ou namorado a traia.

— Minha filha é fruto de uma inseminação artificial e eu preciso saber quem é o pai dela, ela está com câncer e precisa de uma doação urgente — ela resumiu tudo.

Jacob não se comoveu pela história dela.

— Você tem o numero do doador? E o nome da clinica?— perguntou, seria fácil invadir o banco de dados da clinica e descobrir quem era o pai da criança.

— Sim aqui está — Bella disse tirando um papel de dentro de sua bolsa e entregando para ele.

— Isso será fácil — ele disse olhando os dados deu um gole em sua bebida. — E como nós faremos o pagamento? — perguntou.

— Pagamento?

— Sim, não achou que eu faria de graça, não é? — ele perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela.

— É claro que não — Bella disse engolindo em seco, sua bebida intocável a sua frente — Então quanto será? — perguntou sentindo um aperto no peito.

— Dois mil reais — ele respondeu simplesmente.

Bella sentiu sua ultima esperança se esvair.

— Eu não tenho esse dinheiro — ela disse suspirando tristemente — Tenho os remédios da minha filha para pagar e seu tratamento — _sem falar nas minhas contas pessoais_ , completou em pensamento.

Ele quase desistiu.

— Bom há outra forma que você possa me pagar — falou se arrumando na cadeira e roçando sua perna na dela de baixo da mesa.

— Co-como assim? — ela perguntou incrédula.

— Passe uma noite comigo e eu descubro quem é o pai de sua filha — ele disse diretamente.

— O que? Você está me propondo que durma com o senhor? — ela perguntou atordoada de boca aberta.

— Dormi é a ultima coisa que faremos — ele disse malicioso dando um sorriso.

Bella engoliu sua repulsa.

Mas e se não fizesse e sua filha morresse?

Se essa fosse à salvação para sua filha?

Ela tinha que tentar.

Pela sua filha faria qualquer coisa.

— Sim — ela disse baixinho.

—Como? — ele perguntou não entendendo.

— Eu aceito — falou mais alto — eu dormirei com você em troca de saber quem é o pai da minha filha.

Jacob se sentiu vitorioso, achava que seria bem mais difícil.

— Bom então daqui duas sema...

— Não preciso disso para ontem — ela falou — minha filha está morrendo, eu preciso disso urgente.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Sexta feira me encontre no saguão do Hotel da esquina central, espero que faça bem sua parte, senhorita Swan — ele disse se levantando.

— Eu vou fazer — ela apenas assentiu.

Contendo o embrulho no estomago. E ele saiu à cafeteria do jeito que entrou, sem Bella perceber.

Ela teve que usar seu dinheiro para pagar a conta e não sobrou trocado nem para ela ir de ônibus.

Determinada a enfrentar o vento e a chuva que parecia que logo desabaria ela apertou seu casaco e saiu demostrando uma força que na realidade não tinha.

A chuva estava forte de mais e Bella mal conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente, cansada de tudo que estava sentindo, de toda dor e medo entrou em um lugar que percebeu ser um bar.

Olhou as bebidas ali.

Sabia que seria irresponsável.

Mas só uma dose não faria mal.

Mandou uma mensagem para Rosalie que estava tomando conta de Alice, falando da chuva forte e que demoraria um pouco mais para chegar. Sabia que se dissesse para a amiga ir busca-la ela faria, mas já dava trabalho de mais a ela e não queria abusar mais do que já fazia.

Sentou-se no banquinho e pediu uma bebida forte.

Raramente bebia, mas agora... Precisava do álcool para acalmar seus nervos.

Pensou em Jacob e em sua proposta.

Em sua filha.

Na doença.

E por ela faria tudo.

...

Ele respirou fundo olhando a mulher que estava sentada no bar.

Ela havia chegado tinha vinte minutos e desde que passou pela porta havia chamado à atenção dele, sua roupa estava molhada, mas ela parecia não se importar.

Sentou-se no bar e pediu uma bebida, encarava o copo com um olhar perdido sem nem toca-lo.

Ele conhecia aquele tipo de dor.

Ela estava sofrendo.

Assim como ele um dia sofreu.

Já fazia dois anos que ele havia perdido sua noiva.

Ela tinha tido tumor no cérebro e morreu no dia que eles decidiram se casar.

Ela não sabia ninguém sabia. Há meses que sentia dor de cabeça forte, mas ela pensava que era estresse pela preparação do casamento e não procurou um médico, apesar da insistência dele.

A mãe de Tanya a encontrou morta em sua cama, quando foi acorda-la para se arrumar.

Edward se sentiu perdido e sem rumo, percebeu que nasceu para ser infeliz.

Nenhuma mulher seria como Tanya.

Ele sabia que era hora de enfrentar seus fantasmas e recomeçar sua vida, mas não tinha forças, não conseguia.

Ainda não havia encontrado o motivo para recomeçar, um motivo por qual lutar.

Tinha 37 anos na cara e ainda morava com seus pais.

Chovia forte e ele olhava para fora com melancolia, tentando não pensar em nada.

Foi assim que ele a viu.

Sentada ali no bar, parecendo perdida e sem rumo assim como ele.

Algo nela chamou a atenção de Edward. Mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la nitidamente.

Ele não soube explicar o porquê fez aquilo, mas fez.

Levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou da mulher.

Ainda sem pensar direito ele disse:

— O drink não está do seu agrado? — ele perguntou sentando no banco ao lado dela.

A mulher balançou a cabeça parecendo sair de seus pensamentos.

Parecendo perceber a onde estava, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Ela olhou ao redor antes que pudesse olhar para Edward.

Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, foi como se algo tivesse sido injetado no sangue deles.

O destino finalmente os uniu.

Mas ainda haveria chances para Alice?

Bella olhou nos incríveis olhos verdes do homem. Verdes, assim como os de Alice, eram tão parecidos que Bella sentiu como se já o conhecesse de algum lugar.

Ele a olhou, seus olhos castanhos era profundos, mas pareciam tão sem vida.

Ele a achou linda, mesmo com seus cabelos curtos.

Tinha feições delicadas, a pele branca, lisa e cremosa, seu nariz era levemente arrebitado.

Ela também o observou o achando muito atraente, ele tinha o maxilar forte, um nariz bonito, lábios finos, a barba dele estava boa para fazer.

Ele era de tirar o folego.

Ele piscou e ela se viu atraída pelo olhar dele.

Duas pedras preciosas de verdes.

Bella só havia visto aquele olhar em outra pessoa, a que ela mais amava no mundo.

— Seus olhos... — ela sussurrou o olhando atordoado.

— O que tem eles? — Edward perguntou franzindo sua testa. Será que estavam sujos? Era só o que faltava.

— Nada — ela disse corando e desviando o olhar.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta — ele disse sem entender o porquê ainda estava ali, o porquê primeiramente havia se levantado para conversar com aquela mulher desconhecida.

— Qual? — ela disse confusa.

Ele olhou para seu corpo cheio.

— Ah — ela falou erguendo suas sobrancelhas — Eu não sou muito de beber — ela falou sincera, segurando o corpo.

Ele deu um risinho sarcástico.

— Então o que faz aqui? — ele disse.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu só estou cansada não deveria está aqui, tenho que ir para casa — ela falou.

— Algum problema? — sentindo uma estranha sensação de proteção.

Ela deu um riso sem humor.

— Muitos — ela falou.

— Você quer que eu te leve para casa? — ele perguntou inconscientemente.

Ela o encarou.

— Quer dizer... eu... Eu só vi você sentada aí e parecia tão... perdida, pensei que quisesse conversar com alguém — ele disse.

— Conversa não me ajudará em nada — ela disse, soando brusca.

— Às vezes pode ajudar, desabafar, serviu comigo — ele falou.

Ela riu, duvidando que ele tivesse um problema tão complicado como o dela.

— Ah e o que aconteceu com você? — ela disse meio que com desdém.

Ele respirou fundo, olhando para o balcão depois para ela.

— Hoje faz dois anos que perdi minha noiva para o câncer, nós íamos nos casar nesse dia — ele falou, sem saber o porquê de está dizendo aquilo para ela.

Ela se repreendeu mentalmente, por ter sido tão egoísta, pensando que só ela tinha problemas no mundo.

Quantas pessoas por aí não lutavam contra uma doença?

Quantas pessoas não morriam todo o dia? Seja câncer, um acidente ou outra coisa?

— Sinto muito — falou sem saber mais o que dizer.

— Obrigado — ele falou apenas.

— Eu tenho uma filha, ela está morrendo com leucemia — sussurrou com medo de ouvir as palavras.

Ele levantou o copo que tinha a sua frente.

— A desgraças da vida — ele falou tristemente o erguendo.

Bella ergueu seu corpo e bate no dele, virando a bebida de uma só vez.

Desceu queimando tudo em sua garganta.

— A carona ainda está de pé? — ela perguntou.

— Claro — ele disse — Edward — falou estendendo a mão.

— Bella — ela disse apertando a mão dele.

Uma estranha sensação percorreu seus corpos com esse primeiro toque deles.

Eles soltaram as mãos assustados.

Saíram dali e Edward a guiou para um carro prateado.

Só quando ele sentou no banco de motorista e ligou o carro que Bella se deu conta que estava num carro com um desconhecido.

— Você não é um psicopata é? — ela disse.

Ele riu.

— Tarde de mais para perguntar isso não? — ele falou meio divertido — Mas não, não vou fazer nada com você — ele falou e ela assentiu.

Ficaram em silencio por um momento, antes dele se lembrar que não sabia a onde ela morava.

— Onde você mora? — ele perguntou.

Bella deu seu endereço, não era muito longe e em pouco tempo ele chegou.

— Obrigada — ela disse quando ele parou em frente ao seu prédio.

— Disponha — ele disse dando de ombros.

Ela saiu, com a sensação de que faltou algo.

Edward foi embora se sentindo estranho.

Ela havia sido a primeira pessoa que ele sentiu atração depois de Tanya.

Um recomeço.

Um objetivo.

Era disso que ele precisava.

Será que havia conseguido?

 _Dias depois..._

Bella acariciava lentamente a pequena mão de sua filha.

Alice estava internada já tinha um dia. Bella mal havia dormido e comido, apenas havia ficado ali velando sua pequena guerreira.

Lembrando-se dos momentos especiais que tinha desde quando ela nasceu, quando ela disse pela primeira vez mamãe, quando ela deu seus primeiros passinhos em sua direção sorrindo. Como elas eram unidas, um amor tão lindo de se ver.

E agora Bella se sentia a pior mãe do mundo.

Sua filha estava ali internada por sua causa, ninguém faria acreditar ao contrário.

Por causa da quimioterapia começou a aparecer feridas na boca de sua menininha e ela não havia comido nada no dia anterior porque doía muito quando ela mastigava alguma coisa, sua pequena filha ficou inconsciente no término da tarde e Bella teve que correr com ela para um hospital fizeram exame e descobriram que ela estava anêmica.

O que só piorava ainda mais a saúde de sua princesa.

Bella se sentia tão mal.

A pior mãe do mundo.

Alice sempre foi uma bola de energia, brincava, corria para todos os lados, amava se vestir e desfilar com suas roupinhas.

Agora sua filha estava ali condenada a ficar naquela maca de hospital, com uma iv ligada a ela.

Não bastava tudo que ela já sofria?

Agora estava tão magrinha, careca, com olheiras e marcas roxas pelo corpo. Sempre com dores.

A mão de Bella desceu pelo rostinho dela, acariciando seu formato e seu pequeno narizinho, a única coisa que Bella achava parecida com ela, o nariz levemente arrebitado.

Os olhos verdes, o formato da boca Bella achava que havia puxado de seu doador de esperma.

Isso a fez se lembrar de Jacob e que faltava apenas duas horas para seu encontro.

— Podemos entrar? — Rose disse abrindo a porta do quarto depois de bater levemente.

— Claro — Bella disse limpando suas lagrimas com um lenço e respirando fundo.

Rose entrou com sua mão entrelaçada na de Emmett.

— Como ela está? — ele perguntou.

— Está melhor, conseguiu comer a sopa inteira que fizeram, depois ela dormiu.

— E você comeu alguma coisa? — Alice perguntou.

Bella apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Emm fique aqui, vou levar ela para comer algo — Rose pediu ao noivo.

— Claro, meu amor — ele disse.

— Não estou com fome, Rose — Bella disse não querendo sair de perto de sua filha.

— Não importa você vai comer alguma coisa — disse a puxando do quarto depois que ela beijou levemente o rosto da filha, que dormia agarrada com o senhor Poppy.

Elas chegaram à lanchonete do hospital e Rose pediu um lanche para Bella bem reforçado. Sentaram-se em uma mesa circular de frente uma para outra.

— Amiga, o que está acontecendo? Eu sei que você está me escondendo alguma coisa, você está tão calada ultimamente, mais do que o normal — ela disse depois que viu ela da uma pequena mordida no sanduiche natural. Bella naquele momento, parecia uma criança mimada.

— Nada, Rose, é apenas preocupação com Alice— Bella disse suspirando.

— Eu sei que não é isso, amiga. Mas não vou pressiona-la, quando você precisar vou está aqui — ela disse olhando com compaixão para a sua quase irmão.

— Obrigada, sei que posso confiar em você — Bella disse engolindo em seco.

Bella pediu o carro de Rose emprestado e a amiga concedeu, estava curiosa para saber o que Bella estava escondendo, mas esperaria ela mesma contar. Não queria fazer pressão nela, que já estava tão tensa.

A morena entrou de pernas bambas no saguão do hotel. Estava vestida com uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca e rasteirinhas, estava simples e nervosa.

Precisava acabar com aquilo agora.

O elevador pareceu demorar uma eternidade para chegar, ou foi para ela tudo que estava mais lento aquele dia.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto e pouco tempo depois o homem abriu. Jacob sorriu quando a viu.

— Você demorou — ele disse afastando para ela entrar.

— Tive alguns problemas. Você conseguiu? — ela perguntou sua voz ansiosa, aquela poderia ser sua única esperança.

— Claro querida, ali naquele envelope está tudo que precisa saber sobre o pai da menina, tem até o endereço e telefone dele — ele disse.

— Então acho que é minha vez... — ela disse engolindo em seco.

Ele sorriu se aproximando dela, sua mão rodeou sua cintura e ela sentiu os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

— Por que está assim? Você não é virgem é? — ele falou olhando para ela.

— Claro que não — ela falou.

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Vamos lá eu não sou tão feio e prometo que vai gostar — ele disse abrindo sua blusa e mostrando seu abdômen musculoso.

Bella fechou os olhos e deixou-o a beijar.

Então em sua mente apareceu à imagem de Edward, ele era lindo e Bella havia sentindo atraída por ele, mas sabia que nunca mais o veria.

Mesmo assim naquele momento ela deixou todos seus problemas para trás, deixou-se apegar a ilusão de que estava tudo bem e quem estava ali com ela era Edward.

Ela podia não ser virgem e nenhuma santa, mas nunca havia se deitado com alguém em troca de algo.

Mas se esse fosse o preço que precisava pagar para salvar sua filha ela o faria quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Ela se deixou levar pelos carinhos e toques de Jacob, seu corpo começou a sentir prazer involuntariamente.

Pensou nos olhos verdes de Edward, no cheiro que emanava dele quando estavam só os dois.

Jacob tirou sua blusa.

Mas ela imaginou Edward ali, fazendo aquilo com ela.

Sim ela poderia passar por aquilo.

...

A agua corria pelo corpo de Bella

Ela estava sentada no chão no box do banheiro, abraçava suas pernas com força.

A morena estava se sentindo um lixo.

Se sentindo suja e um nada.

Não havia acreditado que realmente havia feito aquilo.

Havia transado com um homem, mas não foi porque realmente queria.

Foi para salvar sua filha. E por ela valia qualquer coisa.

Obrigou-se a afastar tudo que sentia e imaginando ser Edward ali, fez Jacob ter uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Seu corpo havia sentindo prazer quando ela pensava que era Edward ali, mas assim que ela via ou ouvia Jacob percebia que tudo não passava de uma ilusão e ela controlava a vontade de sair correndo dali. Ela não atingiu seu ápice, já ele chegou duas vezes.

Quando ele finalmente dormiu ela pegou o envelope e saiu dali.

...

— Bella eu não acredito que você fez isso — Rose disse para a amiga que contou o que havia feito.

— Eu fiz pela minha filha Rose e faria de novo se precisar — Bella falou sem conseguir se sentir realmente arrependida lá no fundo.

Rose a abraçou.

— Admiro sua coragem Bella. Alice tem a melhor mãe do mundo — ela disse — Mas você já abriu o envelope e se ele a tiver enganado?

— Não enganou, eu já vi — ela respondeu apenas.

— E aí?

— E aí, eu não sei o que fazer. Não posso simplesmente chegar na casa do cara e falar que ele tem uma filha e se ele for casado e se ele tiver mais filhos? Não sei o que fazer.

— Você já veio até aqui Bella, descobriu, tem que fazer isso, ele pode ser a única chance de Alice. Qual é o nome dele?

— Anthony Masen — ela disse.

— Anthony — Rose repetiu.

Mas isso teria que ser suficiente.

Ela tinha que salvar sua filha.

Será que bastaria?

...

— Tem certeza que não quer que nós vamos com você? — Emmett perguntou assim que parou seu carro na frente de uma casa de dois andares, bonita.

— Não sei, acho que é melhor eu ir sozinha.

— Tudo bem, estarei cinco minutos daqui qualquer coisa é só e dar um toque — falou.

— Obrigada Emm — Bella disse beijando sua bochecha.

Ele sorriu.

— Boa sorte, Bells — falou e Bella respirou fundo saindo do carro.

Não tinha nenhum tipo de grade ao redor da casa, também era distante da cidade, provavelmente a única ali.

Ela andou lentamente, estava nervosa e tentava controlar seus nervos.

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

Essa era a única chance que ela tinha de salvar sua filha, tinha que dar certo.

Levou à mão a campainha, mas a porta se abriu antes que pudesse tocar.

— Bom dia — uma mulher jovem disse. Bella a olhou atentamente.

Ela deveria ter uns quarentas ou trinta anos, era baixa e magra. Tinha cabelos cor de cobre que iam até seus ombros e olhos cor de mel. Era linda e delicada.

Usava um vestido simples e comportado.

— Bom dia. É... Anthony Masen mora aqui? — perguntou educadamente.

Será que essa mulher poderia ser casada com o pai de sua Alice?

O que ela estava fazendo?

— Bella, o que faz aqui? — uma voz chamou sua atenção e ela olhou nos olhos claros do médico de sua filha.

— Carlisle? — ela falou, isso era pior do que pensava... Será? Será que era ele?

Oh meu Deus, o que ela faria?

Mas era Anthony, não podia ser ele... E se esse Anthony tivesse se mudado?

Como ela o encontraria?

— Você está bem? Alice...?

— Ela está bem — Bella disse apressada — Eu... Eu desculpe... Acho que o endereço que me deram estava errado — ela disse desesperada e nervosa.

— Você conhece meu marido? — a mulher perguntou curiosa.

— Ela é a mãe de Alice, lembra que falei sobre ela.

— Oh, claro — os olhos da mulher se encheu de compaixão — Carlisle me contou sobre sua menina. Eu sinto muito, não consigo imaginar como você deve está se sentindo.

— Obrigada — Bella disse querendo chorar.

Estava sem rumo, novamente.

Perdida.

— Eu já vou então — ela disse. O que faria? O que faria? O que faria?

Como acharia o pai de Alice agora?

Como salvaria sua filha?

Bella se virou para ir embora, mas apenas para encontrar dois olhos verdes muitos conhecidos.

— Edward? — ela arfou surpresa.

— Bella o que faz aqui? — ele disse confuso, olhando para a mulher que pensou que nunca mais veria. Um calor estranho surgiu em seu peito, ele não havia parado de pensar nela. E estava com medo do que isso poderia significar.

E agora vê-la ali.

— Eu... eu estou procurando uma pessoa — Bella disse sem jeito, tentando não olhar para Edward.

Ele claramente estava confortável na casa, já que vestia apenas uma bermuda preta, sem blusa. Seu peito estava nu.

Ele era de tirar o folego.

Bella não podia pensar nisso agora.

Alice.

Alice era sua missão ali.

Somente isso importava agora.

— Ela está procurando por Anthony Masen — Esme disse de um jeito estranho para o filho.

Ele franziu seu cenho.

— Meu nome é Anthony Masen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen — ele falou.

Bella sentiu seu corpo retesar.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Anthony Masen.

Edward Cullen.

Cullen.

Olhos verdes.

Verdes que nem o de Alice.

Oh.

Cullen.

Será que...?

Ele era filho de Carlisle?

Carlisle médico de sua filha?

Bella sentiu o ar para de circular em seu corpo, porque ela não conseguia pensar, sua mente estava cheia.

Ela se sentiu tonta e tudo desapareceu antes que ela desmaiasse, mas sentiu braços fortes a envolveram antes que pudesse chegar ao chão.

...

Ela abriu os olhos nem um minuto depois, vendo que três pares de olhos a encaravam.

Ela se sentou no sofá que a deitaram envergonhada.

— Bella você está se sentindo bem? — Carlisle perguntou.

— Sim, sim, sim, acho que abaixou minha pressão — ela disse respirando fundo, olhando para Edward.

— Você tem se alimentado direito? — ele perguntou com sua voz de médico.

Mas Bella o ignorou, olhando para Edward.

Ela precisava saber.

Será que seria possível?

Será que ele seria a salvação de sua filha?

— Você... Você é Anthony Masen? Você fez uma doação de esperma para o North Inseminal?

— Sim — ele respondeu confuso, lembrava-se vagamente de ter feito isso, depois de ter perdido uma aposta idiota de seus amigos, ainda quando estava na faculdade.

— Bella... — Carlisle disse a olhando desconfiado.

— Eu não sabia, eu não sabia — Bella disse chorando, lagrimas escorrendo por seus olhos — Eu precisava tentar, você mesma me disse, que o pai de Alice poderia ser a ultima chance dela, eu precisava saber quem era — ela falou soluçando.

— Eu não estou entendendo — Edward disse confuso.

— Você é o doador O5QAC? — ela disse perguntando a ele.

— Oras, eu não sei eu...

Bella passou a mão em seu cabelo nervosa e começou a falar:

— Eu sempre quis ser mãe e como eu nunca casei, tentei adotar uma criança, mas não queriam doar para uma mãe solteira, então decidir fazer inseminação artificial. Minha filha nasceu ela tem quatro anos agora e tem leucemia, precisa de doação de medula óssea eu não sou compatível, Carlisle disse que havia uma chance muito grande da família paterna dela ser, então eu procurei um detetive para saber quem era o doador do esperma dela e ele investigou pelo numero e... ele disse que o doador era Anthony Masen — Bella disse entre soluções e fungadas.

— Oh, meu Deus querida — Esme disse agora a abraçando com compaixão e preocupação — Quer dizer que eu posso ser vó? — ela disse.

Bella respirou fundo limpando suas lagrimas.

— Pode ser.. eu não sei — Bella falou soluçando.

— Nós temos que fazer um exame de DNA — Carlisle disse, olhando para Edward que estava em choque.

— Por favor, por favor, você não precisa vê-la se não quiser, não precisa assumir nenhuma responsabilidade, mas por favor, pelo menos faça o exame preciso pelo menos saber, se você for compatível, por favor, por favor salve minha filha — ela implorou chorando e fungando — Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas a salve.

Edward a abraçou.

— Eu vou fazer — ele disse e Bella respirou aliviada depois de dias.

Mas será que ele seria a salvação de Alice?

Será que não era tarde de mais para sua filha?

...

Depois de um momento Edward soltou Bella e foi trocar de roupa para irem ao médico.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que poderia ser pai.

E se fosse o que faria?

Ele não tinha ideia, mas decidiu fazer as coisas por partes.

Quando ele voltou para sala ficou triste ao notar que Bella não estava mais lá, seus pais disseram que ela iria esperar eles no hospital.

Carlisle ainda estava sem conseguir acreditar que Alice, a menininha que ele estava tratando poderia ser sua neta, sua mãe estava nervosa e eles não falaram quase nada enquanto iam para o hospital.

Eles foram imediatamente fazer o exame de DNA e para saber se era compatível, os dois saíriam amanhã, até Esme e Carlisle fizeram o exame para saber se era compatíveis com a menina.

Bella os encontrou no corredor, ela estava acompanhada de seus pais que haviam obrigado a filha a comer algo e Bella aproveitou e contou que havia encontrado o possível pai de sua filha, mentindo na parte do pagamento do detetive.

— Você realmente quer conhecê-la? Você não precisa fazer isso — Bella disse quando Edward falou que queria ver a menina.  
— Eu quero — ele disse decidido.  
— Edward querido eu também estou morrendo de vontade de conhece-la, mas acho que é melhor esperarmos o resultado do exame. Não podemos chegar assim sem ter a certeza se você é ou não o pai dela — Esme falou calmamente.  
— Não me importa, se ela pode morrer não posso deixar passar um minuto sem conhecê-la, se ela for minha filha eu vou assumir os cuidados com ela.  
— Você não precisa fazer isso — Bella disse rapidamente.  
— Eu quero. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ter um filho por aí. Mas agora há essa chance e eu vou querer ser um pai presente.  
Esme e Carlisle sorriram orgulhosos dele. Bella olhou para ele emocionada e tocada por ele querer ser um pai para sua filha.  
— Bella... eu já conheço Alice e nossa pode parecer estranho, mas sempre tive um carinho muito especial por ela e eu acho que há uma enorme chance de Edward ser seu pai. Olhe para os olhos dele o que você vê? — Carlisle disse sabiamente.  
Bella olhou para ele que a encarava de volta.  
Seu olhar era tão intenso.  
Verde e brilhante.  
— Alice — Bella disse apenas respirando fundo — Tudo bem vamos — ela disse e eles caminharam em silencio para seu quarto.  
Sua mãe estava com a menina que estava deitada na cama.  
— Mamãe — Alice disse sorrindo assim que a viu.  
— Oi meu amorzinho — Bella disse a beijando — desculpe a demora. A mamãe trouxe alguns amigos para você conhecer tudo bem?  
— Sim — a menina sorriu animada, amava fazer amiguinhos.  
Carlisle entrou na frente sorrindo junto com sua esposa.

Edward entrou ele parecia um pouco nervoso, ele parou assim que viu Alice deitada na cama.  
— Doutor Calisle — Alice disse sorrindo quando viu o medico, ela nunca conseguia pronunciar o nome dele certo que deixava a menina frustrada.  
Esme meio que arfou quando viu a menina.

— Oh querida — Esme disse se aproximando da menina, ela parecia muito com Edward, quando ele era pequeno.

Não restou duvidas para ela que aquela menina era sua neta.

Poderia não ter sido concebida do jeito normal, mas era sangue de seu sangue não restava duvidas.

— Oi — Alice disse timidamente para a mulher.

— Essa é minha esposa Esme, princesinha — Carlisle disse para Alice que sorriu agora mais abertamente para a mulher.

— Oi, você parece uma princesa — Alice disse para a mulher que sorriu.

— Oh, eu não querida, mas você sim parece uma — Esme disse e se aproximou de Alice acariciando seu rosto.

— É porque eu pareço com a minha mamãe, ela sim é linda — Alice disse e Bella sentiu lagrima nos olhos, balançou a cabeça sorrindo para a filha.

Edward olhava estático ainda para a menininha na cama, ela parecia tão frágil e pequena, sua cabeça careca coberta por um lenço bonito, mas seus olhos verdes brilhavam e seu sorriso era tão puro.

Ela nem parecia que podia morrer a qualquer momento e ele se apaixonou por ela assim que a viu.

Não importava para ele o que desse o resultado, aquela era sua filha.

Ele cuidaria dela.

Olhou para Bella que olhava com tanto amor para a menina.

Ele cuidaria delas.

Sabia que isso era o que Tanya iria querer.

Era hora de seguir em frente.

Ele limpou sua garganta e a menina se virou o olhando, a boquinha dela se abriu olhando para Edward.

— Você... Você é o príncipe? — ela perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando.

Edward riu se aproximando dela, Esme deu espaço a ele e Edward se encostou a maca dela.

— Eu sou o que você quiser que eu seja, princesa — ele disse sorrindo emocionado para a menina.

 _Mais dias depois..._

Bella estava encolhida no canto e chorava com força.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo havia acontecido.

Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente das palavras de Carlisle.

Ela nunca as esqueceria.

E quando ela o ouviu dizendo aquelas palavras, mal conseguindo esconder sua própria emoção, Bella saiu correndo do consultório, sua vista embaçada pelas lagrimas que caiam livremente pelo seu rosto.

Ela não conseguia ficar ali, estava se sentindo sufocada.

Por isso correu para fora do hospital.

Ela precisava de ar.

Ar puro.

Olhou para o céu respirando fundo, as lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto e os soluços saindo de sua boca.

Mas aquele era um choro diferente.

Era um choro de liberdade.

Ela se permitiu chorar pela ultima vez, por tudo que havia passado.

Pela dor.

Pela alegria.

Pela tristeza.

Por tudo que havia feito.

Por tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida.

E principalmente por sua filha.

 _O transplante deu certo Bella, minha neta vai ficar bem,_ essas foram às palavras de Carlisle.

Alice vai ficar bem.

Sua filha vai ficar bem.

Ela foi salva.

No dia seguinte saiu o resultado e a confirmação que Edward era o pai de Alice.

Ele claro ficou muito emocionado.

Alice foi transferida para um quarto maior e confortável, o transplante foi exigido com pressa.

Precisou ambos fazer alguns exames para a operação.

Tudo ficaria bem.

Tudo.

Bella não conseguia acreditar.

Ainda mais na felicidade de sua filha ao saber que tinha um pai.

FLASHBACK ON

— Pai, diz logo, eu posso salva-la? — Edward perguntou agoniado quando seu pai folheava os papeis do exame.

Bella ficou emocionada, ele não estava preocupado se era ou não o pai de Alice, mas se podia salva-la independente de ser ou não o pai dela.

Ela ficou tocada por aquilo.

Ele já estava apaixonado por sua filha, eles haviam conversando tanto no dia anterior quando se conheceram e Bella estava com medo de que se o resultado desse negativo, sua filha iria ficar triste se ele não quisesse saber mais dela.

E Bella iria se decepcionar com ele se ele machucasse sua filha.

Ela iria fazê-lo sofrer.

Ninguém machucaria sua filha e ficaria por isso mesmo.

— Sim, você pode Edward, você é o pai dela, Alice é minha neta — Carlisle disse e ele estava bastante emocionado.

Esme sorriu e abraçou seu filho.

Edward deu um grande sorriso aberto.

— Eu tenho uma filha — ele disse controlando as lagrimas que queria escorrer pelo seu rosto de emoção.

— Sim, você tem — sua mãe disse sorrindo e beijando o rosto do filho.

— Ele é compatível? — Bella perguntou, isso era tudo que ela precisava saber.

Carlisle sorriu para ela.

— Sim, nós podemos realizar o transplante ainda essa semana.

— Ah Deus, obrigada — Bella disse se abraçando com força.

— Eu quero vê-la, eu quero contar a ela, eu posso? — Edward perguntou olhando para Bella.

— É claro — ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso a ele.

Eles foram ao quarto de Alice, ela já estava bem melhor. Rose estava sentada no sofá e Alice estava na cama deitada dormindo.

— Como foi? — ela perguntou a amiga assim que ela entrou no quarto.

— Edward vai salva-la — Bella disse suas mãos tremiam de emoção.

Rose a abraçou.

— Viu? Alice vai ficar bem — Rose disse sorrindo.

— Eu sei — Bella sussurrou olhando sua filha.

— Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos com ela — Rose falou acenando para Edward e saindo do quarto, fechando a porta.

Edward se aproximou lentamente da filha, com medo de acorda-la.

— Ela é tão linda — ele sussurrou, olhando para ela adormecida.

— Sim, ela é — Bella concordou ficando do outro lado da filha.

— Parece com você — ele disse, seus olhos indo para Bella que corou.

Ele a estava chamando de linda?

— Mas os olhos são seus — ela disse.

Ele sorriu torto, depois ficou sério.

— Bella, eu quero assumir ela, eu quero ser um pai para ela, cuidar dela, registra-la com meu nome.

— Você não tem que fazer isso — ela disse.

— Mas eu quero, não posso deixa-la crescer sem um pai, eu... eu já a amo — ele disse sua mão segurando a pequena mão de Alice novamente.

Bella respirou fundo, sentindo um aperto no peito.

— Ela sempre quis ter um pai — Bella disse.

— O que você disse a ela?

— Apenas que eu ainda não havia achado o papai dela, mas eu prometi que um dia ela teria um — Bella falou.

Ele sorriu.

— Você vai cumprir sua promessa — ele sorriu, ela também.

Alice se mexeu e abriu seus olhinhos verdes e sonolentos.

— Mamãe? — ela perguntou.

— Estou aqui meu amor — Bella disse acariciando a mão da filha.

Ela piscou e olhou para Edward sorrindo fazendo seu coração de pai derreter.

— Você voltou — ela disse.

— Claro, eu prometi que voltaria — ele disse sorrindo.

— Alice — Bella começou — Lembra que a mamãe disse que para você ficar bem talvez seu papai poderia ajuda-la? — Alice assentiu — Eu o encontrei, querida, ele vai ajudar você — Bella disse emocionada.

— Cadê ele mamãe? Eu quero vê-lo — Alice disse animada e sorrindo.

— Eu estou aqui filha, eu sou seu pai — Edward disse.

A boca de Alice se abriu.

— Você ...você é meu papai?

Ele assentiu.

— Papai! — ela disse e sorriu, ele se inclinou e a abraçou com força e cuidado.

Bella sorriu vendo os dois abraçados e pela primeira vez teve a certeza que tudo ia ficar bem.

FLASHCBACK OFF

 _Pouco mais de um mês depois..._

— Alice você já pegou suas coisas? — Bella perguntou entrando no quarto da filha.

— Sim mamãe, coloquei aqui tudo que eu quero levar — a menina disse e apontou para sua cama que estava cheia de brinquedos, bonecas e roupas.

— Menina, para que isso tudo? Você vai voltar amanhã querida — Bella disse olhando com divertimento para sua filha.

— Eu sei mamãe, mas não sei do que posso precisar — ela disse piscando seus olhinhos, seus cabelos haviam crescido um pouco e estavam com uma tiara bonita na cabeça.

— Você não precisa levar isso tudo princesa — Bella falou pegando uma bolsa e colocando o pijama da sua filha e duas mudas de roupas. Sabendo que a menina já tinha um quarto todo decorado e cheio de brinquedos e roupas novinhos para ela na casa dos avos.

Já tinha quase dois meses que ela havia sido curada, Alice reagiu bem ao transplante e duas semanas depois ela recebeu alta. Edward passava o maior parte do seu tempo com a filha na casa dela, cuidando da menina com a ajuda de Bella.

Que sempre quando o via brincar com Alice sentia seu coração acelerar.

Era sabia que o que tinha acontecido não deveria ter acontecido.

Mas havia.

E era algo muito forte para ela lutar contra.

Ela estava apaixonada por Edward.

Ele era sempre tão atencioso, amoroso, carinhoso com Alice e com Bella também, sempre preocupado e a ajudando com tudo.

Alice havia recebido alta no dia do seu aniversário de cinco anos e eles prepararam uma pequena festa de contos de fadas para ela.

A menina transbordava de alegria.

E Bella também.

Suas lagrimas agora eram só de felicidade, nunca mais de tristeza.

Edward chegou para buscar Alice e eles conversaram rapidamente.

Quando saíram do apartamento de Bella, ela se sentiu solitária e triste imediatamente.

Queria os dois ali, queria poder ter ido com eles, queria que eles pudessem sair como uma família de verdade.

Mas sabia que aquele era um momento especial para eles.

Seria o primeiro que ficariam sozinhos. Pai e filha.

Bella estava sozinha em seu apartamento.

O silencio a incomodava então ela deixou a televisão ligada.

Estava sentindo falta da sua filha.

Seria o tempo mais longo que passaria longe de sua filha desde que tudo havia acontecido.

Ela aproveitou e revisou alguns textos, quando estava anoitecendo aproveitou e pediu uma pizza com preguiça de cozinha algo só para ela comer.

Depois se deitou no sofá vendo que Alice havia esquecido o sr. Poppy ali, pegou o ursinho e o acariciou.

Escolheu um filme para assistir, estava na metade do filme quando a campainha da sua casa tocou.

Ela foi até o olho magico e abriu a porta rapidamente quando viu o sorriso de sua filha.

— Alie — Bella disse e a menina pulou do colo de Edward para o de Bella — O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou acariciando as costas da filha.

— Nada mamãe, só que papai e eu estávamos com saudades — Alice disse sorrindo e beijando o rosto da mãe — Sr. Poppy! — ela disse quando viu o ursinho esquecido no sofá.

Bella olhou para Edward que estava com uma expressão leve no rosto, mas olhava para ela tão intensamente que Bella se sentiu de pernas bambas.

— Mas vocês estavam esperando esse dia há meses — Bella falou confusa franzindo sua testa para ele.

— Sim, nós tivemos um dia muito divertido no parque, quando chegamos a casa mamãe mimou Alice que só junto com papai... Mas na hora de dormir nos conversamos e bem Alice disse que estava sentindo sua falta e eu tive que concordar com ela. Para esse dia ser perfeito faltava você então viemos — ele disse entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta.

— Aah... eu...

— Alie porque não vai indo para cama papai e mamãe, já vamos está lá — Edward disse para a filha.

A menina assentiu e desceu do colo de Bella indo para o quarto, pegando o sr. Poppy e o abraçando no caminho.

Bella percebeu que ela estava vestida com seu pijama. Ele também estava confortável vestindo calça de moletom e uma blusa branca.

Assim como Bella.

Seu coração acelerou quando eles se olharam.

— Vamos colocar Alie para dormir, depois podemos conversar sobre a gente? — ele perguntou e pegou sua mão na de Bella.

— Eu... eu... — Bella gaguejou sem saber o que falar.

O que ele estava querendo dizer?

— Shi não diga nada ainda, vamos conversar depois — ele falou e saiu puxando ela pela mão.

Alice já estava na cama deitada e abraçada ao sr. Poppy.

Edward sentou de um lado da cama.

— Mamãe pega o livro do Bebe Viajante — Alie pediu.

Bella sorriu para a filha e pegou o livro se sentando do outro lado dela.

Bella e Edward leram a historia do livro para Alice que se divertia.

Bella lia a narração e Edward as falas fazendo uma voz diferente para cada personagem.

Alice ria quando ele se confundia.

Quando eles terminaram, ela já bocejava.

Eles deram boa noite beijando o rostinho dela e a cobriram.

Saíram do quarto em silêncio Bella encostou a porta.

— Você quer algo para beber? — ela perguntou nervosa.

— Não venha cá — ele disse e a puxou de volta para sala fazendo ela se sentar no sofá, com ele ao seu lado.

— Você... Você não quer tirar Alice de mim não é? — Bella perguntou nervosa gaguejando.

— O que? Claro que não — ele disse alarmado.

Ela respirou aliviada.

— Desculpe eu só... — ela deu de ombros.

— Bella... — ele disse colocando a mão no rosto dela e acariciando sua bochecha — Muito pelo ao contrário eu quero criar ela com você Bella juntos. Eu não quero só ver ela a noite ou nos finais de semana, eu quero ser um pai presente ao máximo... Quando Tanya morreu uma parte de mim também se perdeu. Eu pensei que nunca mais poderia ser feliz novamente... Mas então você apareceu na minha vida naquele bar e mesmo sem imaginar eu gostei de você ali naquele momento e quando eu soube que você era uma mãe de uma filha minha eu finalmente encontrei a parte de mim que faltava. Eu quero você e Alice na minha vida... Eu quero ser um pai para ela que sempre sonhou... e.. um marido para você... Eu sei que é cedo para pensar em casamento, mas quero que saiba que me apaixonei por você. Apaixonei-me por Alice assim que a vi e quero vocês na minha vida ser uma família de verdade — ele falou.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lagrimas e seu peito se encheu de emoção.

— Ah Edward — ela disse e o abraçou com força — Eu te amo, eu também me apaixonei por você — ela declarou olhando nos olhos verdes que tanto amava.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos conectados.

Seus rostos se inclinaram e seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez e ambos sentiram uma coisa magica ao redor deles.

O beijo foi delicado, suave, mas profundo e intenso.

O amor os envolvia.

Tiveram a certeza que aquilo entre eles era o certo.

E que com certeza duraria muito e muito tempo.

 _13 anos depois..._

— Edward para de fazer essa cara está parecendo que nossa menina está se casando e não apenas indo ao um baile da escola — Bella disse divertida.

Ele bufou.

— Para casarem com minha filhinha vão ter que rebolar muito — ele disse cruzando os braços.

Bella riu.

— Jasper é legal e eles já estão juntos há dois anos, sei que são novos mais eu gosto dele e sei que ele vai cuidar muito bem dela — ela falou — Você também sabe disso.

— Eu sei — ele concordou — Só é difícil para eu ver o quanto ela cresceu parece que foi há alguns minutos que ela era minha bebezinha que eu pegava no colo e mês que vem ela já vai está indo para universidade.

— Mamãe papai nós já estamos indo — Alice disse aparecendo na sala de braços dados com Jasper ele era bem mais alto que ela.

Alice era baixa como a mãe, seus cabelos curtos e castanhos e olhos verdes. Jasper era loiro e olhos cor de mel.

Ambos estavam muito bonitos vestidos para o baile, Jasper com um terno e Alice com um vestido rosa bem delicado e feminino.

— Sim vão logo crianças — Bella disse e abraçou os dois, já havia tirado muitas fotos para guardar de recordação.

— Juízo e tome conta da minha filha — Edward disse com um olhar ameaçador a Jasper — Estejam em casa as 10 e..

— 11:30 vão logo — Bella disse interrompendo Edward.

Alice riu beijando o pai até desfazer a cara dele de malvado depois a mãe.

— Amo vocês — ela disse puxando Jasper pela mão.

— Porque Alice pode ir ao baile e eu não? — William disse aparecendo na sala de braços cruzados e chateado.

Bella sorriu olhando para seu menino que já estava virando um rapaz, ele tinha 13 anos, nasceu nove meses depois que eles se casaram o que foi três meses depois de se declararem um para o outro.

William era muito parecido com Edward, desde dos cabelos, os olhos e o jeito, de Bella mesmo não tinha nada.

— Porque você ainda tem treze anos? — Bella disse olhando para o menino que rolou os olhos.

— Eu já sou um homem — ele disse fazendo voz grossa.

— Não você é meu bebê ainda — ela falou e o puxou para um abraço, beijando sua bochecha.

— Eca, mãe — ele disse limpando o beijo.

— William — Edward disse o olhando.

O menino suspirou e abraçou a mão.

— Desculpe, eu amo a senhora tá bom? — ele falou.

— Eu sei querido e por conta disso e como você passou de ano com notas boas, vou deixar você jogar vídeo game a noite toda se quiser — ela disse.

— Ah mãe, maneiro, eu te amo você é a melhor — ele disse entusiasmado e sorrindo.

A beijou apertado e correu para seu quarto.

Edward rolou os olhos para seu garoto sabendo que ele estaria dormindo daqui a pouco.

— Garotos — ele disse rolando os olhos.

— Como se você não fosse assim — ela disse.

Ele sorriu beijando seus lábios.

— Rose já ligou? — ele perguntou separando seus lábios dos dela.

— Sim, Lis está fazendo a festa brincando com a Mel — ela disse.

Ele sorriu.

Além de Willian eles ainda tiveram mais uma menina Elisabeth, o que foi uma surpresa para ambos.

Bella estava na menopausa quando engravidou, apesar da idade avançada, ela era saudável e ocorreu tudo bem, felizmente.

Lis foi apressada e nasceu de oito meses, mas esbanjando saúde.

Ela foi dormir na casa de Rose e Emmett que havia tido três filhos também.

Dois deles sendo gêmeos idênticos Jonh e Lucas e depois tiveram Mel que era apenas um ano mais velha que Lis, mas elas era muito amigas de qualquer forma.

— Oh eu imagino — Edward disse — Então porque não vamos para o nosso quarto aproveitar que Will não vai sair mais do quarto e eu mostrar para você o quanto você é linda e me faz ainda mais feliz a cada dia que passa? — ele perguntou beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia — ela disse — Vamos temos ainda algumas horas antes de Alice chegar.

Ele assentiu feliz.

Bella sorriu feliz também.

Afinal havia conseguido bem mais do que o seu maior sonho, o de ser mãe.

Além de ter três filhos maravilhosos.

Ela tinha um marido que a amava, era seu companheiro e mostrava todos os dias a ela o quanto ela era especial.

FIM

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Nossa que capítulo!  
Amores da minha vida, então o que acharam da one? Eu tento escrever essa fic desde do ano passado, kkkk, eu ia postar ela como uma short fic, mas então como terminei ela ontem, decidir postar uma one como presente para todas as mamães que são minhas leitoras...  
E para quem duvidava, eu sei escrever sem pervice viu  
haha  
Espero que tenham gostado e se apaixonado pela one.  
Aguardando ansiosa os comentários de vocês,  
Feliz dia das mães!  
Segunda tem o primeiro capitulo da fic Coração de Ferro, espero vocês lá  
Beijos,  
lalac


End file.
